


Day 26: Getting Married

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [26]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken is the happiest he’s ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26: Getting Married

en paced around the hallway outside the church. He cracked his fingers and nervously adjusted his suit. This was really happening. 

“Kaneki, are you alright?”

Ken turned to Yoshimura, who was dressed in a black suit. 

“Y-Yeah, a bit nervous.” Ken walked over.

“Take deep breaths, you’ll be fine,” Yoshimura said. 

“Thanks for doing this, too. Walking me down the aisle.”

“My pleasure.” 

The organ played, cueing their entrance. The doors swung open and Yoshimura led Ken into the church. All eyes turned toward Ken, causing him to panic. 

“It’s alright,” Yoshimura soothed. “Just look ahead and you’ll be fine.”

Ken took a deep breath and complied. He saw Hide standing at the altar, smiling. Ken returned it and focused on the way Hide’s white suit gave him the appearance of an angel. 

As they approached the altar, Yoshimura hugged Ken and went to sit down. Ken joined Hide in front of the priest.

“You look amazing,” Hide breathed, eyes glistening. 

“Not as amazing as you do,” Ken said. “You look like an angel.”

“Dearly beloved,” the priest started. “We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Kaneki Ken and Nagachika Hideyoshi.”

The opening remarks and charge to the couple went without any troubles. Realization hit Ken and he started tearing up. 

“Kaneki,” the priest addressed. “Will you take Nagachika as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and do you promise to be faithful to him until death do you part?”

“I do,” Ken choked, tears falling.

“And Nagachika,” the priest turned to Hide. “Will you take Kaneki as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and do you promise to be faithful to him until death do you part?”

“I do,” Hide said, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

“Ring-bearer, if you will,” the priest said. 

Touka walked up to the altar. She wore a red dress and her hair was pinned back. She held out the pillow with both rings on it.

“Don’t cry, Bakaneki, you should be happy,” Touka said. 

Ken chuckled. “Thank you, Touka.”

He slipped one of the rings on Hide’s finger. 

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Ken stated, smiling at Hide. 

Hide took Ken’s ring and repeated the process.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” he smiled back. 

Touka returned to her seat. Hide held Ken’s hands and squeezed them. 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” the priest said. “You may now kiss the groom.”

Hide cupped Ken’s face and kissed him, sweet and passionate. Ken returned it, tears streaming down his face. 

They pulled away and everyone clapped. Hide’s mother dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, his dad’s arm around her. 

“Those are your step-parents now,” Hide said over the organ. “They told me to tell you that you can talk to them whenever you want.”

“I am so happy right now,” Ken blubbered. 

“I know, silly.”

Hide guided Ken down the aisle, away from the altar. 

“Words can’t even describe how happy I am either,” Hide added. “And even in a black suit you managed to shine brighter than I did.”

Ken sniffled and leaned into Hide. “That’s not true. You’ve always been my shining star, guiding me down the right path. I’m so glad I met you, Hide.”

“And I’m glad I married you, Ken.” Hide kissed Ken’s forehead and led him out of the church.


End file.
